


[podfic] Philia

by reena_jenkins, sanctuary_for_all



Series: The Lord and Ladies of Hell [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Trixie’s brow furrowed, as if she couldn’t understand why Lucifer was asking such a ridiculous question. “Because I like you. You do stuff for the people you like.”Lucifer may be more fond of one particular human child than he likes to admit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accrues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Philia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075891) by [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all). 



**Coverartist:**    **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:**  Feels, Family, Bonding, Friendship

 **Length:**  00:09:22  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(L\)%20_Philia_.mp3) (thanks,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
